


Скажи, что будешь там

by Eibhleann, FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019
Summary: В их мире можно Призвать свою родственную душу один раз в жизни. Родственная душа База Питча Призвала его, когда ему было всего лишь одиннадцать лет.





	Скажи, что будешь там

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [say you'll be there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014123) by [BasicBathsheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicBathsheba/pseuds/BasicBathsheba). 

Мне было одиннадцать, когда моя родственная душа Призвала меня. 

Я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы знать о родственных душах, и недостаточно для того, чтобы кто-нибудь действительно объяснил мне детали. Вот почему, почувствовав внезапный прилив тошноты по пути в ванную, я и подумать не мог, что в следующую секунду окажусь в кромешном аду.

Я не знал, где нахожусь. Мгновение назад я был дома, готовился ко сну, – рывок! – я стоял в общей комнате, моргая от едва видимых порывов жара от маленького мальчика, лежащего на койке в углу. 

Или, скорее, зависшего над ней. Он висел в воздухе прямо над кроватью, его глаза были распахнуты, тело дрожало, а рот был открыт в беззвучном крике. Воздух вокруг него потрескивал и сверкал от энергии. Моя магия все еще не пробудилась (что чрезвычайно беспокоило меня, так как в этом году я отправляюсь в Уотфорд), однако я знал, как она пахнет, и подавляющее едкое зловоние магии мальчика едва не вызвало у меня рвоту.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на меня — в его глазах не было и признака узнавания. Я оцепенел, уставившись на него, до смерти перепуганный.

— Помоги мне, — прошептал он, и я как будто очнулся.

Я могу сгореть: мне снова и снова повторяли, что огонь опасен для меня, и чем старше я становился, тем чаще напоминали. Этот же мальчик находился в центре огненного смерча. Смерч формировался из его рук, лизал столбики кровати и вертелся вокруг кровати, над которой висел мальчик. И в эту минуту я понял, что произошло: он Призвал меня.

Я двинулся к нему. Пламя расступилось, пропуская меня, танцуя вокруг меня. Стоило мне подойти, как я услышал, что он плачет: страх и боль сплелись в нём. Он шептал “помоги мне”, снова и снова.

Я хотел сказал ему, что не знаю, как помочь, не понимаю, что происходит, но он дотянулся до меня и его голубые глаза были настолько полны страха, что я не мог говорить. Я подошел ближе к нему, и он посмотрел на меня. Его конечности подергивались, и он ужасно много потел. Бронзовые кудряшки прилипли ко лбу, а грязная футболка насквозь промокла. 

Он был моей родственной душой. И он позвал меня, а у меня не было ни единой идеи, как ему помочь. 

Точно так же, как и с мамой. Все повторялось. Вокруг огонь, а я ничего не могу сделать.  
Всё, что я помнил об этом, это то, как бы я мечтал помочь ей. Я мечтал прикоснуться к её руке ещё всего лишь раз, прежде чем всё охватило пламя. Я мечтал, чтобы она умерла не в одиночестве.

Я не знал, что сейчас происходит, умирает ли моя родственная душа. Он выглядел охваченным ужасом и абсолютно одиноким, так что я сделал единственное, о чем мог думать: я протянул руку и взял его за руку. 

— Я здесь, — сказал, прикасаясь к нему. – Я здесь, ты в порядке.

Моя холодная рука скользнула в его потную. Вдруг его глаза сфокусировались на мне, и он прошептал:

— Прости, — и тогда меня охватило пламя. 

Только огонь был не на мне, а внутри меня. Мне казалось, что бурная река несёт меня, что я подхвачен её течением, что моя кровь горит в венах. Это была магия? Так себя чувствуют, когда колдуют? Я ощущал других людей раньше, но никогда не чувствовал их внутри себя. Внезапно он заполнил каждый дюйм моего тела, его магия пузырилась через мои поры, просачивалась сквозь мои глаза. Непроизвольно из моих глаз потекли слёзы, ощущения были настолько чудовищно болезненные, что я закричал. 

Пламя исчезло. Ветер ворвался в комнату и загасил пламя. Мальчик с бронзовыми кудрями упал на кровать с громким звуком, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась, наши руки все ещё соединены. Меня трясло, всё моё тело было полно от потрескивающей энергии и магии, слезы катились по моему лицу, в комнате внезапно похолодало.

Только когда я заметил, что общая комната была пуста, все кровати выглядели будто в них когда-то спали, а сейчас бросили. Так, где же мы? 

Я хотел спросить у него. Я хотел спросить его имя и где мы, и что только что произошло, но мое время заканчивалось. Воздух вокруг меня дрожал и колыхался, я снова почувствовал этот ужасный рывок, и я уже больше не стоял в комнате возле мальчика с бронзовыми кудряшками, а упал на пол нашей обеденной залы. Меня ужасно трясло, когда я пытался заставить себя подняться. Моя приемная мама забежала в залу с криком: 

— Малькольм! Он тут!

Она подбежала ко мне в тот самый момент, когда меня вырвало на прапрабабушкин персидский ковёр.

Мои родители шепотом обменивались комментариями, когда поднимали меня и посадили в ванную, как будто я все ещё ребенок. Их напряженные голоса практически пробивались.

— Он слишком юн, он слишком юн, — повторяла Дафни.

— Я думаю, что его магия пробудилась, когда он пропал, — сказал отец. 

Я думал, он ошибался. Это была не моя магия, которая все ещё блуждала во мне, густая, липкая и пахнущая дымом. Это его, это того мальчика.

Но мой отец не ошибался. Когда я с красными глазами забрался на кровать после ванной, было ещё что-то. Что-то похожее на огонь, мимо которого я прошел, чтобы достичь мальчика. Что-то мягкое, уютное, мое. 

Мой отец вскоре появился и уставился на стену, присев на кровать. Я знал, он хотел услышать мой рассказ о том, что произошло, и он пытался не давить. Призыв – это личное. Глубоко личное. И в нашей семье не было хороших историй об этом. Моя мама никогда не использовала свой. Даже в самом конце, когда мы были одни, она отказалась позвать отца.

Я никогда не понимал этого. Если бы она Призвала его, он мог бы её спасти. Он мог бы спасти меня. Этой ночью я впервые понял почему, видя, как горит мальчик. Если я был достаточно взрослым для Призыва в день смерти моей матери, я бы никогда не позвал его туда, я бы никогда не навлек бы на него опасность. 

Фиона никогда не говорила о своем Призыве. Я не знаю, использовала ли она когда-либо свой, но её родственная душа – да. Он вырвал её из больницы, когда моя мама рожала. Она никогда не рассказывала, что произошло, а мы никогда не видели её родственную душу, так что полагаю, ничего хорошего не произошло.

Мой отец использовал свой Призыв на Рождество, когда мне было восемь. Я не знаю, что именно, какая угрожающая жизни ситуация, сподвигла его наконец-то сделать это, или почему у него получилось. Однако он встретил Дафни именно так, и впервые я узнал, что родственные души могут не совпадать, и что у людей может быть не одна родственная душа.

Я хотел рассказать отцу о произошедшем, но я не знал, как. Как я смогу объяснить магию? Этот мальчик передал мне свою магию? Как я объявлю, что это был мальчик? Я никогда не слышал, чтобы родственные души были одного пола. С другой стороны, я также не слышал, чтобы кого-то Призвали в таком раннем возрасте. Что скажет отец? Будет ли он зол?

— Если бы ты был старше, я не спросил бы. Однако мне нужно знать, что произошло, Базильтон, — сказал отец. Он был вежлив. Настолько вежлив, каким он никогда не был. – Тебя Призвали? 

Я кивнул

— Ты спас её?

Я замер, не уверенный, что хочу объяснять. Мой отец увидел мои колебания, и я увидел, как он сгорбился ожидая.

— Я… — произнёс я. Я чувствовал себя потерянным. — Я думаю, да. Спас его.  
Мой отец напрягся. Он не распрямился, и я задержал дыхание в страхе от того, что он собирается сказать. Мое сердце забилось в горле, и я готов снова кинуться в слезы. Но наконец его плечи расправились, он выдохнул и повернулся ко мне. 

— Я рад, что ты был там. Я рад, что он сумел позвать тебя, — произнес он. Потом он поцеловал меня в голову, пригладил волосы и добавил: — спокойной ночи, Базильтон, — и ушел. 

У меня заняло годы, чтобы понять: в него словах не было скрытой гомофобии. Это было облегчение.

Он не был уверен, что моя родственная душа сможет позвать меня, потому что он думал, я мертв. Оказалось, что облегчение от того, что у твоего сына все еще есть душа, перекрывает переживания о его сексуальности.

***

Я встретил свою родственную душу два месяца спустя.

Я стоял на лужайке в Уотфорде, одетый в сияющую новую школьную форму, и пытался не вертеться. Я не был в Уотфорде с пяти лет. Казалось, это место должно всплыть в моей памяти само собой, я должен вспомнить его как старого друга. Но нет. Здесь не было ничего знакомого мне, и я пытался избавиться от чувства, что проблема во мне.

— Лучше бы нас поселили вместе, — сказал я Дейву. Он стоял рядом со мной. Мы держались рядом друг с другом весь день, так как мы не знали здесь никого, и пытались делать вид, что мы не ищем семейной поддержки друг в друге. Я был в ужасе от того, что меня могли поселить с кем-то незнакомым, с кем-то, кроме Дейва. Он знал это. Дейв знал меня и мне не нужно было притворяться рядом с ним.

Он – семья, а также мой лучший друг. Представлять, что нас разлучат, было слишком. Уотфорд и так достаточно ужасающий.

Однако, когда Горнило начало распределение, Дейва и меня потянуло в разных направлениях. Его стопы направились к высокому мальчику с рыжими волосами, веснушками и большеватыми как для такой головы ушами. Я уже ненавидел его. Я ненавидел Дейва за то, что он оставил меня. Больше ненавидел рыжего мальчика за разговоры с ним. Я упрямо уцепился каблуками за землю, хотя напряжение в животе ощущалось как Призыв, но в тысячу раз больнее. Все мое тело кричало, что надо повернуться и идти в противоположном направлении, но я держался так долго, как только мог, пока не почувствовал, что меня вот-вот накроет рвотный позыв, пока я не услышал покашливание из-за спины. Только тогда я обернулся, чтобы увидеть его.

Это был он. Бронзовый мальчик. Мальчик в огне. Моя родственная душа.

— Привет, — сказал он. – Я Саймон Сноу.

Мой мир разлетелся на кусочки.

Я слушал о Саймоне Сноу неделями. Наследник Мага. Величайший Маг. 

Предполагается, что он владеет невероятной, неизведанной силой, но никто никогда не видел подтверждения этому. Маг протянул его сквозь процесс подачи заявлений, заявив, что он был предсказан. Я ненавидел его уже насколько сильно мне надоело слушать о нём. 

И он же был моей родственной душой.

Я молча взял его за руку и когда мы пожали друг другу руки, у меня перехватило дыхание и маленькие искры магии поползли по сомкнутым рукам. Наша магия помнила друг друга. Наша магия нашли нас. Я посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами с нерешительной улыбкой на лице, но он лишь хмурился, глядя на наши руки. Так я понял, что он не имеет и малейшего представления, кем я был. 

Он не помнил меня.

Я отпустил его руку.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Избранный, — сказал я, прежде чем уйти прочь.

***

Чем дольше я жил с Саймоном Сноу, тем больше я понимал, что произошло той ночью. Раньше я ничего не понимал, и не рассказал своему отцу, потому что был обескуражен. Откуда появилось пламя? Почему он парил над кроватью? Что случилось стоило нашим рукам соприкоснуться? И как моя магия была достаточно сильной, чтобы усмирить огонь? 

И конечно же, как получилось, что моя родственная душа – мальчик? 

Саймон Сноу ответил на все эти вопросы.

Не прошло и трех месяцев нашего пребывания в Уотфорде, прежде чем он доказал всем, что он на самом деле Избранный. На нашу школу напал дракон, когда Сноу тренировался на футбольном поле. В то время как другие паниковали и убегали подальше, у Сноу проснулся защитный режим. Он был ужасен в футболе и невероятен, когда пошел на дракона. Я был в ужасе. Буквально недавно я спас его, и вот снова, он пытается умереть.

И тогда он взорвался.

Это было точно так же, как той ночью в приюте – как я сейчас понимаю — с пламенем, вырывающимся из него, с его остекленевшими глазами и исходящей от него силой. Вот что случилось в ночь Призыва. Его магия вышла из берегов — я думаю, впервые — и он ушел. Отключился.

Точно так же, как и в ночь Призыва, Сноу не помнил, как он прогнал дракона. Я был ближе всего к нему, когда он взорвался. Мы очнулись в кратере, его магия пульсировала у меня под кожей, и меня вырвало как тремя месяцами ранее. Сначала я подумал, что Сноу мертв, но все же пошатываясь подошел к нему проверить в порядке ли он, когда он открыл глаза и потёр лицо.

— Он исчез? – спросил Сноу.

— Ты убил его, — кивнул я. Его щуки покраснели, а губы округлились в небольшую букву “о”.

— Когда моя магия… когда так происходит, я мало что помню, — сказал он. – Все в порядке? 

Я протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Когда он коснулся меня, я едва не закричал. Его магия все ещё не успокоилась, сила вырывалась из него и стоило ему взять меня за руку, как сила потекло прямо в меня. Точно так же, как в ту ночь. Он передал мне свою магию той ночью. Тогда я не был уверен, потому что не знал, как ощущается магия, но теперь, когда проснулась моя собственная магия, и я использовал ее безостановочно, я знал, каково это. Это всё он.

Я использовал его силу той ночью, чтобы усмирить пламя. Мы не очнулись в кратере на месте приюта только потому, что я выступил в роли предохранителя. Его магия вырвалась наружу, а я взял её избыток, чтобы направить в заклинание. 

Я не представляю, что могло произойти той ночью, если бы он действительно взорвался. Уверен, он был бы уже мёртв.

Каждый раз, когда он взрывается, я беспокоюсь, что он не выживет. 

***

Если его спросить, то Сноу расскажет, что я провел семь лет, пытаясь убить его. Это неправда. Я всегда старался быть рядом с ним, когда дела шли плохо. Он решил обвинять в этом меня. Химера? Не моя вина. Ведь это не я вызвал её. Это был Дейв, потому что иногда он может быть тем ещё придурком. Я всего лишь воспользовался случаем, потому что не хотел, чтобы Сноу разбирался с ней самостоятельно. И когда два года спустя ситуация повторилась, я был точно также удивлён, как и все остальные. Не позволить Сноу взорваться – единственная причина, из-за которой я вмешался.

Иногда, когда я успеваю, я могу остановить выброс, а иногда – нет.

Сноу никогда не замечал, так что…

Он никогда не связывал это со мной. Когда он посылает мне свою магию, она чувствуется очень отчетливо. Я пытаюсь скрытно использовать излишки, но все же. Он должен понимать, что он делает, не так ли? Я не знаю, делал ли он подобное с кем-то ещё, но я уверен, что услышал бы об этом. Ничего в жизни Саймона Сноу не было личным. Если бы моя семья знала, что его магией можно управлять, они бы постарались использовать это против него.

Именно поэтому я более, чем уверен, что только я могу использовать его магию. Уверен, это работает, потому что мы родственные души. 

Однако и этого он не выяснил.

У него заняло три года, чтобы понять, что такое Призыв. Абсолютно уверен, что он не узнал бы ничего, если бы однажды Банс не исчезла за завтраком. Сноу был уверен, причина этому – Тоскливиус. Он поднялся на ноги, размахивая мечом и его магия просачивалась вокруг. Веллбилав объяснила ему, что вероятно она была Призвана. Завтрак был полностью сорван, все следили за происходящим, потому что даже если это не Тоскливиус, то Призывы тоже были важным делом. Пока ещё никто из нашей возрастной группы не был Призван.

По крайней мере, большинство думало так. 

Банс вернулась минутами позже, тяжело приземлившись на пол рядом с моим столом. Её волосы были растрепанными, на щеках грязь и она долго моргала, не видя меня, прежде чем начать реветь. Сноу и Веллбилав практически вывели её обратно в холл. Я так и не узнал, что произошло, но вскоре после начала весеннего семестра родственная душа Банс появилась в школе. Это был студент по обмену из Америки, и их практически притянуло друг к другу, так что все прошло успешно.

Я лишь немного ненавидел её за это.

После произошедшего, Сноу переклинило на родственных душах. Я слышал, как он разговаривал с Банс об этом в библиотеке, за завтраком и на площадке. Он расспрашивал её, как это ощущается, как Призыв работает и почему нормалы не могут использовать Призыв. К тому времени только Банс, Ниалл и горстка старшеклассников были единственными, кто пережил Призыв, и Сноу допросил их всех. Я начал было переживать, что Ниалл расскажет Сноу, (что) я тоже был Призван. Я рассказал об этом Дейву, когда мне было одиннадцать, а у Дейва нет секретов от Ниалла. Ниалл держал рот на замке. Хороший он парень.

Тем не менее Сноу не разговаривал со мной на эту тему до пятого года, когда химера снова атаковала нас. Мы были одни в лесу, и никто из нас не взял с собой палочку. Он запаниковал, был на грани, и я пытался подобраться достаточно близко к нему, чтобы прикоснуться и внезапно он заорал: 

— Почему не работает? 

Я подумал, что он имел в виду свою магию. Я был готов возразить, когда, пнув ветку он снова скрылся за валуном.

— Я звал, и звал, я делал практически всё, что я могу, чтобы Призвать её, но она никогда не появляется. Я почти умер около шестидесяти раз, и она ни разу не появилась! – прокричал он, затем повернулся ко мне. – Ты. Используй свой Призыв! Нам нужна палочка!

Это было абсолютно очевидно, но каким-то образом всё это время я не понимал, что Сноу продолжает думать, что он не использовал свой Призыв. И что он взывал к женской родственной душе, которая ни разу не появилась.

— Нет, — усмехнулся я в ответ. – Я не буду тратить свой Призыв на такое.

И когда я позволил ему взорваться. Как бы там ни было, без палочек это был наш единственный способ выбраться оттуда.

***  
После произошедшего, Сноу как будто получил право разговаривать со мной на эту тему.

— Был ли ты Призван? – спросил он однажды ночью, когда я сидел за столом и учился.

— Почему это тебя волнует? – мой голос звучал монотонно.

— Просто интересуюсь, полагаю. Призыв выглядит как редкость? Я не понимаю, почему мой не работает.

— Потому что ты ущербный, — ответил я и вернулся к домашней работе. Где-то в это время, я начал подозревать, что, возможно, я действительно начинаю влюбляться в него. Немного. 

Я любил его, когда мы впервые встретились. Наоборот, я был напуган, рассержен и травмирован. И в то же время, я чувствовал себя обязанным защищать его после того, как увидел зависшим над кроватью и приюте. Я был уверен, все, что между нами было — необходимость защищать. И чем я становился старше, тем больше понимал, что было нечто ещё, нечто большее. Это чувство пришло откуда-то извне. Он никогда не чувствовал такого же по отношению ко мне. Так что я начал относиться к нему холодно, пытался возвести стену между нами. Мы никогда не были дружны, но после пятого класса я был совершенно холоден с ним. Его вездесущесть в то время, как я боролся с ужасными аспектами вампиризма, тоже не помогала.

И он был помешан на своей родственной душе.

***

Однажды в седьмом классе я застал его, сидящим на кровати. Его глаза были плотно зажмурены, вена на лбу практически пульсировала от напряжения и выглядела опасно близко к аневризме.

— Что ты делаешь? – резко спросил я.

— Пытаюсь Призвать её, заткнись, — ответил он. Я хмыкнул, Сноу открыл глаза.

— Ты собираешься потратить свой Призыв на это? – произнес я, игнорируя тот факт, что он уже использовал свой Призыв. – Позвать родственную душу, чтобы поболтать с ней? Это так не работает. Ты должен действительно нуждаться в ней. Ты должен желать её.

— Я желаю её! – кинул он в ответ, и я закатил глаза.

— Возможно, ты не можешь воспользоваться Призыв, потому что ты нормал. 

Я наблюдал, как он сморщился и выбежал из комнаты, оставляя после себя легкий дымный след. Я не знаю, почему я подстрекал его. В конце концов, не его вина, что он не помнит, что уже не может Призвать кого-то. И не его вина, что он не помнит об этом. Тем не менее, легче не становилось. Ночь, когда он Призвал меня, полностью изменила мою жизнь. Я нашел свою магию в ту ночь. Я обнаружил, что у меня есть душа той ночью. И я встретил человека, ради которого стоит жить.

Без сомнений, я был полностью влюблен в него к тому времени. Я провел лето, пытаясь избавиться от этого, но безуспешно. Я утешал себя тем, что это какая-то универсальная чепуха для родственных душ, и я не могу не любить его. Чтобы подбодрить себя, я решил, что не должен поддаваться этому чувству. То, что нам было суждено быть вместе, не значило, что я должен подыгрывать этому. 

Моя мама никогда не использовала свой Призыв. Я решил, что последую её примеру.

***

Я был серьезен в этом вопросе. Я не буду Призывать его. Даже если я буду нуждаться в нём, я не Призову его.

Фиона найдет меня, или я смогу выбраться из этого места самостоятельно. Я сильнее, чем среднестатистический маг, даже без своего палочки. И моя семья не позволит мне бесследно исчезнуть. Я смогу выбраться отсюда и без Саймона Сноу. Я не нуждаюсь в нём. Мне никто не нужен.

Сложно сказать, сколько времени я провел здесь. Думаю, несколько дней. Они достаточно часто приоткрывали крышку гроба и бросали мне пакеты с кровью. Судя по их грубоватым голосам и солоноватому запаху, это были тугодумы. Хотя я стараюсь не думать об этом, настолько унизительна ситуация. 

Я нападу на них, стоит им открыть крышку гроба, но они не следуют какому-либо расписанию, всегда открывая неожиданно, и с моей ногой что-то не так. Стоит мне пошевелиться, как ослепительная боль пронзает меня. К тому моменту, как я готов вцепиться в кормящую меня руку, уже слишком поздно, боль обездвиживает меня.

Но прошло всего-то несколько дней, нечего волноваться. Кто-то вскоре найдёт меня. Фиона лучшая, черт побери, охотница. Ничто не способно ускользнуть от неё.  
Призвать Сноу в любом случае будет чересчур. Я Питч. Питчи не реагируют слишком остро.

***

Даже если я не собираюсь Призывать его, я все ещё думаю о нём.

Как только я начинаю уплывать, мысль о голубых глазах и бронзовых кудряшках возвращает меня в сознание. Я думаю об огне, окружавшем его в ночь нашей первой встречи, когда становиться слишком холодно и я не могу сдержать дрожь. Эта мысль согревает меня. Больше всего я думаю о его магии. Как она наполняет меня, пока голод и холод не уходят из меня, как она взрывается во мне, когда я колдую, как она оставляет его вкус на кончике моего языка и остаточные искорки на моих пальцах. Как иногда, поздно ночью, я ощущаю маленький запас, который он оставил мне, сохраненный в моей груди.

Я никогда не использую его. Я не буду использовать его магию, пока мне не будет нужно удержать его от взрыва. Я не знаю, как и почему он всегда оставляет какой-то запас. Я всегда хотел использовать его, но не смел. Это было сокровенное сокровище. Мне было страшно, что он заметит. Или что это спровоцирует Призыв.

Но будет ли это настолько плохо?

***

Тугодумы давали мне кровь примерно раз в три дня. Пару раз я терял счет времени. Думаю, я тут приблизительно месяц. Возможно, месяц с половиной.

Чертовски долго.

Поэтому я использовал его магию.

Она все ещё здесь, горит в моей груди. Я потянулся к ней, хотя я был истощенный и потерявший всякий навык. Я не был уверен, как именно мне использовать эти крохи. Взорвать крышку гроба? Но я слишком устал, чтобы сражаться против тугодумов. Исцелить ногу? И когда они придут кормить меня кровью, я смогу мыслить ясно.

Или же я могу согревать себя.

На самом деле, это отличная идея. Становилось всё холоднее и холоднее, и этот гроб замерзал. Я ненавидел холод. Я бы отдал всё, что угодно, чтобы снова согреться, даже на мгновение. Именно так я и поступлю. Я согреюсь.

Я дотянулся к его магии, и она встретила меня как старого друга. Я позволил ей занять свое место, подготовиться быть направленной, и я…

У меня не было палочки. У меня была его магия, но не было палочки, поэтому я совершенно ничего не мог поделать с ней. Я ничего не мог сделать. Я не мог согреть себя.

Слезы полились с моих глаз, за ними последовал задушенный всхлип. Из тех немногих оставшихся сил, я что есть мочи застучал по крышке гроба и хрипло закричал. Как, черт возьми, я попал в такое положение? 

У меня была его магия, но я не мог использовать её. Его здесь не было. Он не может прийти и спасти меня, так что я и умру здесь. Теперь уже я это точно знал. Я не выберусь. Я не увижу его, прежде чем умру. 

Как бы я хотел увидеть его прежде, чем я умру. Как бы я хотел поцеловать его, и только потом уйти.

Как бы я хотел, чтобы он был здесь.

***

Сперва я ощутил его магию, а потом и услышал его.

Она не была похожа на те маленькие остатки, которые он оставил мне. Та магия была старой, она была памятью пережитком. Сейчас же магия была свежей. Она была здесь.

Земля подо мной задрожала. До меня донесся запах дыма, а потом — жар. Снаружи гроба бушевало пламя, я уверен в этом. Паника захватила меня. Я не огнеупорный. Я сгорю заживо в этом гробу. Меня похоронят в нём. Мне нужно выбираться. 

Меня окружали приглушенные крики, и я не мог понять, чьи они. Тугодумов? Или его?  
Затем наступила тишина. Огонь ушел, и я не ощущал его магию. Он ушел? Был ли он вообще здесь? Я не собирался Призывать его, но возможно все же Призвал. Сейчас мне сложно что-либо утверждать, у меня едва хватает сил, чтобы пребывать в сознании, на волю их уже не хватает. 

Какая-то часть меня надеется, что да, я Призвал его. Но меня снова окружает тишина и холод, и я в ужасе от того, что он пришел, чтобы убить тугодумов. Он ушел, а я так и не увидел его. Я не смогу выбраться из гроба. Не думаю, что смогу. Я умру рядом с ними.

Так же быстро, как и ушла, его магия снова окутала меня и подняла крышку гроба. Стояла ночь и быстро темно, но надо мной вырисовалась чья-то фигура на фоне лунного света. Затем руки подняли меня. Его магия освободилась в то мгновения, когда он прикоснулся ко мне, пробираясь сквозь мои вены и сжигая меня изнутри. Как же я рад снова чувствовать его магию. Я так рад, что Призвал его.

Каким-то образом меня поставили на ноги. Его руки сжимали мои, а глазами он пытался просверлить во мне дырку. 

— Ты привел меня или я сам попал сюда? 

Я моргнул. Не уверен, сумею ли я что-либо сейчас сказать.

— Баз, ты Призвал меня? 

Я все ещё молчал, и он зарычал в отчаянии. Потом его глаза распахнулись. Из личного опыта я знал, что он сейчас чувствует: этот рывок в животе, тошнота. Он готов вернуться. Он порылся в кармане и, достав палочку, сунул ее мне в руки.

— Оставайся здесь. Я пришлю кого-то, чтобы…

Воздух замерцал, и он исчез. Я остался один.

Я рухнул на землю. Он был здесь. Я использовал свое право на Призыв.

Не то, чтобы я жалею об этом. Я все ещё жив, его магия поёт во мне.

***

Фиона появляется спустя два часа. Я использовал палочку Сноу и его запасы магии, чтобы привести себя в порядок и согреться. Я сидел у стены, когда она появилась. Я даже не предполагал, что его палочка будет работать у меня в руках, она не всегда работала у него. Где-то в глубине сознания, я знал, что у меня получится. Родственные души могут использовать инструменты друг друга. Я не знал, что он об этом знает. Не задумавшись и ни на мгновение, он дал мне палочку на голом инстинкте.

Также он сказал, что сообщит моей семье. Я думаю, именно это было окончанием предложения. Эта мысль побудила меня оставаться на одном месте вместо того, чтобы шататься по округе в поисках дороги домой. Я хотел оставаться там, где он заставил их уйти.

Догадываясь, что я под мостом, я прислонился к самой дальней стене. Смешно, но мне нужно было находиться как можно дальше от гроба. Даже взгляд на него вызывал во мне волну паники.

Я поймал проплывающую мимо крысу и осушил её, чтобы насытиться. Свежая кровь ощущалась великолепно после всех тех пакетов с кровью непонятного происхождения. Однако я совершил ошибку, когда насыщался. Я поднял глаза и увидел гроб. Меня тут же вырвало съеденной кровью.

Вскоре после этого приехала Фиона. Она кинула на меня лишь один взгляд, покачала головой. Её руки обхватили меня за плечи и притянули в объятья.

— Тебе следовало Призвать его в первый же день, ты, маленький кусок дерьма, — прошипела она. Я не ответил. Она была права.

Она провела меня к своей машине и заставила сесть на заднее сидение, что к лучшему. У меня будет гораздо больше пространства, когда меня вырвет фаст фудом, купленным для меня. Мое сознание уплывало и возвращалось по пути домой. Когда я пришел в себя, то понял, что нахожусь дома, в своей постели.

Мой отец сидел на моем диване, голова лежала на одной руке, глаза были закрыты. Думаю, он спал.

Я прочистил горло, и его голова мгновенно поднялась. Наши глаза встретились через всю комнату.

— Базильтон, — сказал он, и замолчал. – Я рад, что ты вернулся.

Я кивнул. Я не имел ни малейшего представления, что мне сказать. Часть меня все ещё злилась, на то, что он не нашел меня, ведь из-за этого я вынужден был использовать свое право на Призыв. Частично я был в ярости из-за того, что случилось, что кто-то сделал подобное со мной. Но больше всего во мне было ужаса, что это все сон, и вскоре я очнусь в темноту, в гробу. Точно также, мне было страшно, что всё это не сон, что всё это действительно случилось и мне придется столкнуться со Сноу, зная, что он знает.

— Он позвонил мне, — внезапно произнес отец. – Из Уотфорда. Сказал, где найти тебя, и бросил трубку.

Комнату снова окутала тишина.

— Я тут вижу две возможные причины. Либо же он знал, где ты находишься, потому что он был среди тех, кто посадил тебя туда, — сказал отец. Я смотрел в сторону. – Либо же именно он нашел тебя.

Я сглотнул, пытаясь найти правильные слова. Именно так Сноу чувствует себя все время? Постоянно неспособным связать слова в предложения?

— Я Призвал его, — наконец-то произнес я, и отец кивнул. Он посмотрел вниз на ковер, издав долгий вздох. Я ощутил жалость к нему. Он знал, что однажды наступил день, когда в моей жизни появится парень, и безоговорочно принял это. Но, обнаружить, что этот парень – наследник Мага, что этот мальчик – наш самый большой враг… Это принять куда как сложнее. Я не был уверен, сможет ли он когда-либо принять это.

Наконец он поднялся с дивана и снова заговорил: 

— Я рад, что он сумел быть там ради тебя, — и ушел. 

***

Было излишне грандиозно использовать “Сезам, откройся” на двери, но я все же сделал это. Я знал, что в это время все ученики будут в обеденном зале. Я позволил себе появиться эффектно.

Я использовал палочку Саймона Сноу, и я держал её на виду, когда входил.

Вытащить кота из мешка, как говорится. Как оказалось, я Призвал его во время ужина. Когда он вернулся обратно, он продолжал говорить. Все присутствующие в обеденном зале услышали: 

— …найти тебя, Баз. Мы найдем тебя.

Полагаю, это ответ на мой вопрос, что же собирался сказать Сноу.

Дейв позвонил мне, чтобы рассказать обо всем, когда я все ещё лежал в постели, согласно распоряжениям Дафни. В его голосе был невысказанный вопрос. Я сделал вид, что не заметил его. Но я рад, что он предупредил меня. Сейчас, когда я знаю, что это общеизвестно, я хочу контролировать происходящее. Если Сноу заартачится, я хочу иметь рычаг воздействия на него. У меня будет что-то, чтобы использовать против него. 

Таким образом, он не сможет использовать информацию против меня.

Именно поэтому я использовал его палочку. Оставить её у себя на две недели было слегка нехорошо. Я мог легко отправить её в Уотфорд сразу же по возвращению домой. Однако мне нравилось владеть ею. Она ощущалась как его магия. И я сентиментальный засранец, который все ещё не мог принять должным образом тот факт, что он, не раздумывая, отдал её мне. Я хотел, чтобы все об этом знали. Я хотел, чтобы все смотрели на меня и видели его палочку в моих руках, знали, что я владею его магией. Так, на всякий случай. 

Как только я вошел, все головы повернулись ко мне, по залу понеслись шепотки. Сноу стремительно поднялся из-за стола, роняя стул и вилку на пол. Мы уставились друг на друга через весь зал. Я был готов высмеять его, или использовать его палочку против него, но внезапно он начал двигаться, шагал по вымощенному полу на встречу мне. Он достиг меня за считанные секунды, схватил за руки и толкнул.

Я не ожидал такого.

— Никто не сказал мне, что тебя наши, — прорычал он. – Почему ты не связался со мной? Я звонил твоей семье, но никто не перезванивал. Я продолжал звонить, и никто не отвечал.

Он говорил все громче, и снова толкнул меня.

— Я пытался Призвать тебя, но ты не появлялся… Кстати, почему, ради всего, ты ни разу не появился? – он снова толкнул меня, и я отступил на шаг назад, все ещё в шоке. – Я пытался поговорить с Дейвом, но он сказал мне отвалить.

— Они не сказали тебе? – только и сумел спросить я. Сноу помотал головой. Это в стиле моей семьи. Они ничего не сказали мне о Призыве Сноу, кроме единственного разговора с отцом. Я думал, что они смирились с этим, однако со старыми привычками не так уж легко попрощаться. Конечно же, они держали его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я не знал, что они нашли тебя или ты все ещё там. Я пытался сбежать из школы, чтобы проверить, что Маг не позволял мне и Пенни сказала, — он прекращает тараторить, затем смотрит на меня, выглядя пугающе тревожным. Я готов к очередному толчку: — Почему, черт возьми, ты никогда не приходил, когда я пытался Призвать тебя?

Каждый находящийся в зале прислушивался к нашему разговору. Каждый ловил наши слова, кроме Дейва и Ниалла, которые внимательно изучали заварочный чайничек. У меня отличные друзья.

Я повернулся и ушел. Я знал, что он последует за мной.

Сноу так и сделал. Пересекая лужайку, я слышал его раздраженные выдохи, когда он пытался не отставать от меня. Я не направлялся в нашу комнату. Мне невыносима мысль о том, чтобы оказаться в замкнутом пространстве рядом с ним. Мне все ещё не по себе в помещениях, более того, в маленьких помещениях. Когда я начинаю беспокоиться, мне нужен воздух. Так что я направлялся на футбольное поле. В это утреннее время там никто никого не бывает.

— Может ты остановишься и ответишь на вопрос? – выдохнул он.

Я вспомнил, что несмотря на широкие плечи. Сноу вечно не в форме. Даже после полутора месяцев в гробу, у меня больше выносливости. – Почему ты никогда не приходил, сколько бы я ни пытался Призвать тебя? Ты знаешь сколько раз я практически умер? Было бы полезней, чтобы ты был рядом.

— Я знаю, — тихо произнес я, засовывая руки в карманы, щурясь от утреннего солнца.  
— В половине этих случаев именно ты пытался убить меня, но почему ты никогда не приходил? – теперь он разглагольствовал. Сноу выглядел как Веллбилав, когда та начинала говорить о правильных вещах: широко открытые глаза, активная жестикуляция. Я морщусь, стоит вспомнить её. Интересно, как она отнеслась к Сноу, вернувшемуся из Призыва с моим именем на губах?

— Я приходил, — говорю. – Ты использовал свое право на Призыв годы назад, и я пришел.

Сноу замолчал.

— Нет, я не использовал. Я запомнил бы это.

Я хмыкнул и посмотрел мимо него. Никогда не хотел участвовать в этом разговоре.

— Ты использовал Призыв, когда тебе было одиннадцать. Той ночью, когда магия пришла к тебе, ты практически взорвался. Ты вырвал меня по пути в ванную, когда я собирался почистить зубы.

Между нами повисла тяжелая тишина. Он смотрел на меня, как будто не верил мне, как будто я лгал, а потом…

— Я думал, это был сон, — произнес он. Его голос звучал мягко. Смущенно. – Мальчик, который забрал мою магию. Я думал, что мне приснилось или привиделось. Я не… Я никогда не думал, что это был Призыв.

Он поднял глаза на меня. Я мрачно улыбнулся.

— Это был я. Сюрприз.

Он уставился на меня на мгновение, а потом уселся на землю.

— Черт, — сказал он, и я снова кивнул.

— Именно, как раз подытоживает ситуацию. 

Я аккуратно присел рядом с ним, помня о ноге. Она не исцелилась до конца, я больше не хромаю, но она все ещё протестует против резких движений. Я согнул колени и наклонился вперёд, мои руки легли на колени, пальцами я игрался с травинками.

— Итак, все это время, — медленно протянул он, не смотря на меня, — ты знал, что это был я?

Я кивнул.

Он нахмурился и вырвал клок травы.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? Потому что я парень? И почему ты постоянно пытался убить меня? Ты настолько ненавидишь меня, что готов убить родственную душу?

Я закрыл глаза и выдохнул, затем лег на траву. Я не мог смотреть на него, вместо этого я смотрел на небо. Если я не буду видеть его, мне будет легче признаться.

— Мне все равно, что ты парень. Я… предпочитаю их, честно говоря, — выдавил я сквозь сжатые зубы. Это была самая легкая часть. – И я не пытался убить тебя. Собственно, как раз наоборот. Я всегда был рядом, когда ситуация выходила из-под контроля, потому что я пытался… помочь. Похоже.

— Помочь? 

Я закрыл глаза. Насколько же проще сказать ему о своей ненависти, чем о противоположном чувстве.

— Не дать тебе взорваться. Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, то могу забрать излишки переполняющей тебя магии, — я вздыхаю. – Иногда, самый простой способ прикоснуться к тебе, это ударить.

— Ты сломал мне нос в четвертом классе.

— Ты был готов взорваться.

— Ты послал химеру за мной. Дважды.

— По правде сказать, это был Дейв. И это была случайность. Вторая химера удивила меня точно также, как и всех остальных.

— Ты столкнул меня с лестницы.

Я зажимаю переносицу и открываю глаза, чтоб посмотреть на небо. Краем глаза я все-таки вижу его, он сидит, слегка наклонившись ко мне. 

— Я пытался схватить тебя. Ты вздрогнул и мог свалиться. У тебя почти что была паническая атака, разве ты не помнишь? 

Сноу хмурится, глядя на меня, и я пытаюсь не покрыться румянцем под этим взглядом. Я не привык видеть его настолько близко, когда мы не пытается выбить друг из друга дух.

— Так ты действительно все это время пытался помочь мне? Ты можешь принимать мою магию? 

— К сожалению.

Он исчез из виду, а затем упал рядом в траву. Наши руки едва касались. Он теплый. Он такой теплый. 

— Я всегда мог ощутить это. Но я всегда думал… — он пожал плечами. – Я всегда думал, что это последствия того, что я выхожу из себя. Я никогда не задавался вопросом, почему так происходит только рядом с тобой. Интересно, почему так происходит? 

Я фыркнул.

— Думаю, это довольно очевидно, Сноу, — я не собираюсь говорить об этом. Я не скажу _потому что родственные души_. Это кажется таким нереальным, и в то же время — это абсолютная реальность. 

— Это странно, — пробормотал он. И я согласно хмыкнул. Краем глаза я уловил движение. Он повернулся на бок, его голова лежала на его локте, и он уставился на меня.

— Мы можем снова сделать это?

— Зачем? Ты не собираешься выходить из себя. И ты сделал это, когда… кода нашел меня, — сказал я. Мне было неудобно ощущать его магию, когда не стоит вопрос жизни и смерти. Это выглядит как потакание. Мне кажется, что он не должен доверять мне свою магию.

Он будто прочитал мои мысли, когда произнес: 

— Я доверяю тебе. И я хочу увидеть, на что это похоже. Теперь, когда я понимаю происходящее.

Ничего не оставалось, как вздохнуть резко и кивнуть. В этот же момент я ощутил тепло, легкое давление его нежной руки на мне. Я не смотрел на него.  
Обычно, когда я забираю его магию, она уже вырывается из него. И я выступаю в роли так сказать проводника. Но сейчас кран перекрыт. Я не взять у него, я не уверен, сработает ли вообще, если он не собирается взорваться от переполняющей его магии…

Внезапно он _толкнул_ в меня. Ощущения отличались, почему-то, когда магия передается, а случайно забирается. Она текло сквозь меня, вниз к ноге. Мне не было больно как обычно. Магия была мягкой, и милой, и приятной, и теплой.

Я поднял его палочку и пробормотал заклинание. Вокруг нас поднялся ветер. Он пролетел между деревьев и закружил листья в маленькие хороводы, прошёлся по нашим волосам. Ветер был нежным, но сильным, и он вращался вокруг нас, заставляя деревья в Туманном лесу петь прежде, чем снова утихнуть.

Когда ветер исчез, Сноу не убрал свою руку.

— Это то, что ты сделал той ночью, — прошептал он. – Ты усмирил пламя с помощью ветра.

Я не думал, что он помнит это. Я только кивнул, не уверенный, что сказать. Он продолжал смотреть на меня, его лицо было так близко к моему. 

— Я тоже не имею ничего против того, что ты парень, — тихо произнес он. Мое сердце билось где-то в горле. – И я рад, что ты Призвал меня.

Он поднял свободную руку, чтобы слегка коснуться моей щеки. Я громко выдохнул и повернулся лицом к нему.

— Спасибо, что оказался там ради меня, — сказал я. Он моргнул. Одно длинное, медленное, растянутое по времени движение, демонстрирующее его до нелепого длинные ресницы. 

И тогда я поцеловал его.


End file.
